flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Dolan
Dolan Va'eil Rusco, the cautiously dashing and mysterious half-eladrin rogue who leads NewTown. Aristocratic in his attitude and ruthless in his expansion of business and trade. He is no tactician, but he is clever in his strategies both on and off the battlefield. A man of many secrets, always looking over his shoulder and looking to put another coin in his pocket. He avoids mirrors and magic contracts at all costs. Backstory: What he says: Dolan has not been forthcoming about his past. Since he arrived on Flouna he has maintained the claim that he came to Flouna to protect the investments of his father, Lord Aubron Bi'toris of Visorn. He claimed to have an older half brother and half sister who were the children of Lady Bi'toris. While many who are close to him suspect this is not in fact the truth, he still maintains this cover story. What has been confirmed: While under the effects of a zone of truth, Dolan said that he had a childhood friend, a half-elf named Whitney, who he credits as the one who taught him most of his skills as a rogue. When pressed for details about her he only said that she's alive, and that he misses her. But for an undisclosed reason he says he couldn't see her again even if he wanted to. He also said he didn't know for certain who his father was. During the Day Zero mini arc, Dolan learned that his true father was Cypress Fulmen. An eladren of Fey Valley, but he has yet to meet Cypress in person. Dolan has studied dragons at some point. He has never said this outright but he was familiar with the frigid sphere atop Mega Gara and knew how to identify the five dragons in Igor's second to last puzzle room. Dolan has also shown a consistent paranoia and unwillingness to interact with or even be in the same room as a mirror. He has never given a reason for this. Wahda Guild Dolan Arrived on Flouna via a cargo ship from sent to drop of a group of seeding bronzewood trees on September 28th 196. Dolan sought out and joined the Wahda Guild soon after. Dolan was sent on a scouting mission up in the tabaxi mountains with other new recruits and was almost immediately disillusioned with the guild's poor organisation and lacking leadership. He found the other recruits rowdy, disorganized and non-communicative. All except for the human wizard Artemis. During said mission Dolan spotted a frigid sphere atop Mega Gara and identified it as a storm only dragons could create. While in the employ of Wahda guild Dolan also successfully took charge of a mission to investigate a previously undiscovered portal to hell after the team's leader had been overcome by a succubus. Leaving the Guild One guild member, the Sorceress Helena asked Dolan and several other guild members to do her a favor by retrieving a spell from a sunken library off the coast. On this mission Dolan was again frustrated by the lack of organisation and leadership shown by the guild. Helena had asked her drinking partner, who happened to be a pirate captain, Gigi, to get them to the sunken library, but on the way Gigi was more concerned with making out with her first mate below deck than steering the ship in a storm and a member of the crew nearly drowned as a result. Upon reaching the sunken Library Dolan found a magical sphere capable of freezing water near it. The rest of the group came upon a mirror puzzle which Dolan refused to enter. However, after a series of events the rest of the party became trapped on the opposite side of a magic mirror. They told him that if he entered the mirror it would release them, but Dolan did not believe this was true. It was for more likely that the mirror told them this as a way of trying to trap him as well. Dolan told them he would go back to the guild for help, but when he requested Gigi bring him back she told him she wouldn't let him leave. Dolan tried to explain that he was going back for help, but Gigi ordered her men to seize him. Dolan tried to run but the pirate crew surrounded him and beat him unconscious. When Dolan awoke Gigi had entered the mirror with him. Artemis released Dolan from his binds and together the group solved the final puzzle and fought a water elemental to get the spell paper Helena had sent them after. No longer trusting Gigi, or Helena's choice in friends Dolan took the spell and swapped it for a fake he had prepared beforehand. The group escaped the final puzzle room as it flooded and they returned to Gigi's ship. Dolan hid the real spell inside the reservoir for an oil lamp before Gigi discovered the fake. Upon discovering the fake she had Dolan thrown in her brig, where Blazej and Gigi's first mate spend a good portion of the voyage guarding Dolan's cell and flicking playing cards at him. Before reaching the waters of Alfenheim, where holding Dolan against his will would be illegal, Gigi had her men throw the heavily wounded Dolan overboard to swim to shore. Blanka found him and offered him a ride on her rowboat which Dolan accepted. Very angry, Dolan went back toward the ship to find Artemis had found the spell hidden in the lamp and had taken it, but the paper had been stolen from her. Dolan announced his resignation from the guild to Blanka and knocked Blazej unconscious with the hilt of his rapier for flicking cards at him in his cell before he left to go west. A new settlement was being built up there for the purposes of mining the richer ore closer to the mountains. It was a good investment opportunity, and it wounded a lot safer than staying with the lunatics of this guild. New Town Dolan wrote a letter thanking Artemis for being his only friend here before he left to see this new town and learn if he could capitalize on the opportunities it presented. It was an uphill climb at first. The humans didn't like his aristocratic way of dressing or his taste for finer foods, but after he got down and dirty with them helping manually to build houses for NewTown and finding them extra funding they started to warm up to him. The most valuable ally he gained was Rod. A former Soldier from the mainland who Dolan instantly knew would make an excellent Marshal for this new town. During this time Dolan agreed to help Cassandra revive her dead husband by breaking into a nobleman's house and stealing his diamond. Unsure if the diamond was real or not, Dolan played a game of poker against a well known gambler for a diamond he was sure was genuine and won the game of cards with a clubs flush. Also during this time, Helena's long lost Twin sister, Selena came to NewTown looking to set up an apothecary shop. Dolan had heard about her past and that she still had a demon sealed inside her, but he couldn't actually refuse to let her stay, and she didn't seem to wish any harm on the town so he tenuously allowed it. Soon after though, the Wahda guild passed through NewTown again, this time to investigate the Frigid Sphere he had seen on Mega Gara. Dolan wished them luck but did not go with them. He was still mad at Helena and Blazej. A few days after the through, the mountain Mega Gara erupted in light and a dragon's roar could be heard. Dolan and Rod ushered everyone into the mines for shelter and rode off to investigate. The dragon had been unleashed from a spell by the Wahda guild and it had wished back the dead tabaxi empire. Dolan realized NewTown would need more protection than just himself and Rod if it was to survive. It just so happened he met a very spry air Genasi who was willing to be the first member of his new guild. Wahda guild passed through town again afterward, absolutely dripping with loot from the mountain. The half dragon they had with them had found a ring of invisibility. After Dolan bought him a few drinks, Dolan managed to swipe the ring of invisibility he had and keep it for himself. NewTown Defenders Dolan was anxious to make friends with his neighbors to strengthen trade. He made a good first impression with the Aaracocra across the mountains and the dwarves to the north. The Bobcat Tabaxi took a liking to NewTown as well. But goblins and the less friendly Panther tabaxi made building difficult for NewTown. Dolan gathered some able bodied fighters to help. The first to Join Dolan's ranks was an air genasi named Whirl. She had followed him and Rod when they went to investigate the dragon and Dolan liked her gumption, he needed someone like that on his team. One of his investors sent Dolan a bodyguard/chaperone to make sure he would use their investments wisely. He was a moon elf named Zenmaer, and while he technically wasn't under Dolan's command, he was supposed to keep Dolan alive and NewTown safe. Next he recruited a female goblin Barbarian who he, Whirl, Rod and Zenmaer rescued from a Redhand goblin camp they raided. Her name was Thermia and she had been captured to be used for breeding after the Redhands had destroyed her tribe. Dolan hired a bow fisher Gnome named Yugo next. His skill with ranged weapons were unmatched though his actual combat experience was lacking, Dolan saw a lot of potential in him. Around this time, many bobcat Tabaxi were beginning to move to NewTown for work and food. One bobcat tabaxi, named Adjjet moved in and offered his skills as a warrior and mistwalker to the NewTown defense and Dolan gladly accepted his offer. Dolan managed to convince his commissioned inventor, Horus the Aaracocra to stay in NewTown and build technology for Dolan. Though he never officially accepted the job position as a NewTown Defender, he is paid as one and reaps the benefits of being associated with Dolan. Next was a wood elf named Roren from the mainland. He was a bit of an egotist and a showoff, but his skills with the bow were promising and Dolan still needed numbers so Dolan accepted his aid. Last, was Galia the Bloodhunter Tiefling. A white Tiefling from the mainland seeking out an evil she could not locate to destroy it. She was clearly battle hardened and worth the price to hire her, but getting her to obey orders would prove to be a challenge. Dolan started an ice business augmented by his sphere of colding to pay these mercenaries, and planted bronzewood trees with the ironwood timbers to be harvested and sold back to the mainland later. Tabaxi Troubles However, the panther tabaxi continued to make life difficult for NewTown, sabotaging their structures and stealing their supplies, until two of them were killed by Horus when they tried to raid his workshop. Dolan went to meet with the leader of the Panther tabaxi, a massive man named Kakrar, to negotiate a peace between them and NewTown. Kakrar barely spoke a word during the meeting. Dolan offered Kakrar 200 gold in reparations and his deepest sympathies for his lost tribesmen, but Kakrar demanded the life of Horus and another member of NewTown to even the score. Dolan refused to give Kakrar what he wanted and Kakrar had Dolan thrown out of his camp. When Dolan got back he put the town on high alert, expecting an attack, but none came. However, one of the barges scheduled to arrive back in NewTown from Bogberg never arrived. Dolan and Whirl went down the river to investigate, only to find the barge a few miles south of NewTown. It had been beached, flipped upside down and the two Defenders Dolan had sent to escort it, Thermia and Roren were dead and had been posthumously nailed to the bottom of the overturned barge. Dolan was furious. He immediately knew who did it and sent Whirl back to NewTown to inform the other defenders. Dolan went to the panther Tabaxi camp. He put on his ring of invisibility and went directly to Kakrar's tent, but Kakrar wasn't there. Instead another panther tabaxi was there rifling through Kakrar's things. Dolan revealed himself and put his blade to the tabaxi's throat and demanded to know Kakrar's location. The new Tabaxi introduced himself as Ussamej and he told Dolan that he knew who he was and why he was here. He told Dolan that he didn't have to go to war with the Panther tabaxi. Most of them had no interest in destroying NewTown. He said several of the Panther tabaxi were loyal to him, and if Kakrar were put down he could seize power and end the dispute. He offered Dolan help killing Kakrar if Dolan would allow him to live and lead the Tabaxi. Dolan was suspicious of this deal but he needed Kakrar's location so he agreed. Ussamej took him to a nearby cave Kakrar was hiding in with a few of his bodyguards. Ussamej charged in and dispatched the bodyguards, but Kakrar overpowered him and was about to break his neck when Dolan seized the opportunity. Dolan drew both his blades and plunged them into Kakrar's neck from either side and in one swift motion he cut out the tabaxi chief's throat. Dolan told Ussamej he didn't want the Panther Tabaxi living near NewTown anymore and Ussamej agreed to take the tribe elsewhere if he was made the next chief. Dolan returned to NewTown and found the defenders ready for battle, but he informed them the Panthers had suffered a coup and were under new leadership, and that he had avoided the battle. The fallen defender's bodies were retrieved and given proper burials the next day. Mainland Mayhem During the Mianland Mayhem arc, Dolan served as an ally to the Wahda guild fighters sent to complete their mainland contracts in Agorice. He served as one of the team's strategist, public spokesman, and rogue. As he was arguably the team's lightest hitter he preferred to leave the crowd control to his allies while he would often split off from the group to perform other objectives such as guarding the horses and chasing Vessil. A Storm of Stars Dolan spent the majority of this arc running NewTown, but he did take the role of team leader on the mission to stop the Red Void from returning and stopping the spree of assassin hits that were to take place. He also took part in the battle against Majessia's re-united form as part of the distraction team storming the castle. Relationships: Artemis: There was a time when Dolan saw Artemis as his only friend on Flouna, and even now he will always know she was his first friend here. She offered friendship to him when he hadn't asked for it, and he never had to earn it either. While Dolan and Artemis don't spend a lot of time together, and at the end of the day they don't share much in common, Dolan will always remember the friendship she offered him and will always think of her fondly for it. Blazej: Dolan despises Blazej. Blazej is immature, Irresponsible and downright rude: The kind of person to kick you when you're down just because he can. Dolan won't pick a fight with Blazej, since despite his bullying attitude, Blazej no longer poses a threat to Dolan. But Blazej is literally the last person on Flouna who would get an invitation to any event Dolan hosted. Helena: Dolan saw Helena as very unintelligent. She trusted pirates to carry her precious cargo and her solution to her sister's possession was to dress as a man for two days. But in a lot of ways she reminded him of his mother. His mother was was just as thoughtless and immature as Helena and for that reason he can't bring himself to hate her. Dolan is certain Helena acts in the manner she does to distract herself so she doesn't have to face some trauma she's experienced. As it turns out, she chose to die rather than face whatever ailed her, and now she's gone. Baqir: Baqir is a man Dolan sees much of what he admires in, but at the same time, there's much of what he despises as well. He sees the want for approval in Baqir that he also possesses. He sees the carefree charisma in Baqir he longs to emulate himself. But at the same time he sees the careless nature and the obsession with carnal pleasures that Dolan has seen in the men who used to abuse his mother. Dolan wants to hate Baqir for that, but at the same time he is convinced Baqir is a better man than he is. Baqir is stronger, more accepted by the group and more willing to accept and overlook other people's shortcomings. Baqir is everything Dolan wishes he was, but at the same time, he is everything Dolan hates. Dolan needs to reconcile the difference and figure out how a man like Baqir can exist. Rod: Dolan was annoyed by Rod at first. The Human was always quick to tell Dolan when he did something wrong, and seemed to have decided he didn't like Dolan before they even met. But Dolan knew he would need the support of a man like Rod if he was to lead NewTown, and Rod wasn't malicious in his insults of Dolan, just tactless. Dolan decided to make jokes of Rod's jabs at him and soon the two found they actually made a fairly effective team together. Dolan has come to enjoy Rod's company despite their rocky start. Abilities Magic Items: * Ring of Invisibility, Stolen from Palar * +1 Rapier, Built by Horus * +1 Cutlass, Looted from Giff Mercenary Leader. * Glowing Rapier, Traded from Yao * Boots of Elven Kind, Looted from Ettin's Jaw Victim * Coat of Clearance, Looted from The Purple Man * Pocket Watch of Kinship, Gift from Selena. Trivia * Dolan's original last name was going to be Todd Category:Player Characters Category:Characters